


Your Own Insanity

by Ink_Dove



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Dove/pseuds/Ink_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be a Joker! Be a freak, leave the shadows, roam the streets. Leave those riches, you don't belong, you're not the billionaire everyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Insanity

_Give me a word, give me some sound,_   
_give me a whisper or speak something loud._   
_Say something, say nothing,_   
_let me read your mind._   
_Your thoughts are jumbled,_   
_your head’s a puzzle,_   
_what could be more wrong?_

_Give me a laugh, give me a sigh,_   
_give me a giggle, and try not to die._   
_Shout something, make some noise,_   
_anything that’s not a bore._   
_Tell me your secrets, tell me your lies,_   
_tell me a joke that makes you smile._

_Give me a bang, give me a boom,_   
_give me anything that isn’t gloom._   
_Smash something, crack some glass,_   
_give a grin with a maniac laugh._

_Why so serious, why so down,_   
_why so frowny, I’m a clown!_   
_Pick a card, do a trick,_   
_make some magic, leave some sparks._   
_Give them an act, give them drama,_   
_give them my card, and hear them holler!_

_Give me a smile, give me a grin,_   
_give me some laughter, you’re far too grim!_   
_Make an explosion, have some fun,_   
_you’re too uptight, too far gone._

_You’re stuck in the shadows,_   
_you’re lost in the dark,_   
_you’re still that scared boy_   
_that’s never grown up._

_Forget your family,_   
_leave them behind,_   
_forget your memories,_   
_let them die._

_Be a Joker! Be a freak,_   
_leave the shadows, roam the streets._   
_Leave those riches, you don’t belong,_   
_you’re not the billionaire everyone thinks._

_So give me your secrets,_   
_feel free to laugh,_   
_leave that darkness,_   
_you’re more than a bat._

_Take my hand, boy, don’t be afraid!_   
_Leave behind those empty graves._   
_Now that you’ve come, there’s no going back,_   
_but I’m glad you’ve stayed and forgotten your past._


End file.
